1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatus for packaging, processing, and dispensing food.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The retail and wholesale food industries have undergone rapid change in the past decade. Among these changes has been rapid development in the food packaging materials field, notably the increased use of plastic packaging. Examples of such packaging include boiling bags and shrink wrap. These new packaging developments, together with the continual quest for new consumer products, have rapidly expanded the array of products available to the consumer. They are the core of today's self-service economy.
In general, the new products among the new packaging and material development share common characteristics. The products in question tend to be pre-prepared, and are usually promoted as convenience foods. Concurrent with a more exotic or segmented market appeal, these products place great emphasis on product promotion, brand identification, and readily understandable advertising to stimulate sales.
Although new packaging materials are considered useful in terms of convenience to the retail buyer, the institutional buyer has not experienced the availability of similar developments. The food of institutional food users, such as restaurants, hospitals, and schools, still must be conventionally prepared and dispensed. Further, incident to this preparation and dispensing are associated problems of quality control, consistant qualified help, and sanitation.
The American economic scene is shifting towards increased employment of women, smaller families, and more available institutional services for a more varied diet. Each of these changes generally tends to reduce the amount of at-home cooking, while increasing the demand for convenience products.